a date?
by asteria capella
Summary: hanya sebuah hari biasa di konoha. bukan, ini bukanlah sebuah kisah romansa. — kakashi; anko.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto masih milik Masashi Kishimoto (tapi saya masih bermimpi Kakashi-chan akan menjadi milik saya suatu saat nanti ;P)

**Rating/Genre:** K+/Humor (ergh, tapi ga ada humor sedikitpun sebenernya)

**Jumlah kata:** 1270an

**Summary:** Kakashi Hatake dan Anko Mitarashi... berkencan??? Yang benar saja!!

**Note:** Mengambil setting setelah Sasuke kabur dan Naruto pergi berlatih dengan Jiraiya. Kira-kira setahun setelah itu deh.

**Warning:** Gaje, ngaco, OOCness. Dibuat saat berusaha melanjutkan fic challenge yang mentok :)

EDITED.

-

-

-

"HATAKEEE!!!" Sebuah suara yang sarat akan amarah terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru Konohagakure.

Bagi orang yang mendengar suara tersebut dari jarak dekat, dipastikan terkena tuli mendadak sementara. Bagi yang mendengar dari jarak jauh, tiba-tiba mendapat desakan yang sangat kuat untuk terus menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari-cari orang yang bersuara. Satu orang tak berdosa terkena serangan jantung karena tanpa sengaja berdiri satu meter dari sang sumber suara.

Oknum yang dipanggil hanya mendengar sayup-sayup suara tersebut dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang—saking jauhnya jarak dengan sumbernya. Sedikit heran, dia mengorek-ngorek lubang telinga kanan dengan kelingkingnya—mengira salah dengar.

Tapi suara itu terdengar lagi, lebih keras dan lebih bernafsu membunuh, "HATAKE IDIOT!! DIMANA KAU SEKARANG, BODOH!?!"

Burung-burung di hutan kematian beterbangan, kaget. Untungnya semua orang sudah menyingkir sehingga tidak ada yang ditakutkan terkena serangan jantung lagi.

"Ah," Kakashi Hatake tersenyum di balik masker hitamnya, akhirnya mengenali suara yang memanggil. "Anko."

**-**

**-**

**A Date? © Ardhan Winchester**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**-**

**-**

"KEMANA SAJA KAU?!" suara sang wanita menggelegar. Jika sorot matanya bisa mengeluarkan api, Kakashi telah mati terbakar sedari tadi. Kakashi harus bersyukur Anko tidak memiliki Mangekyoushi Sharingan seperti milik Itachi Uchiha yang mampu mengeluarkan Amaterasu.

Meski bibirnya tertutupi masker tapi mata Kakashi menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang tersenyum. Ia menyentuh leher belakang dengan tangan kanannya. "Maaf, maaf, tampaknya aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan...."

Hal yang lebih dibenci Anko daripada keterlambatan Hatake adalah alasan konyol yang selalu dibuatnya sewaktu tiba.

Beberapa penduduk Konoha yang sedang berjalan-jalan menjadi saksi mata yang ternganga ketika sang jounin jenius terpelanting jauh akibat tendangan membunuh nona Anko.

Bahkan setiap orang punya kelemahan. Asap yang muncul dari tubuh yang terlempar itu menyadarkan Anko bahwa dirinya tertipu. "Kawarimi!" gerutunya marah.

"Shinobi tidak seharusnya menunjukkan emosinya kan?" suara rendah khas pria menunjukkan bahwa Kakashi telah berada tepat di belakang tubuh Anko.

"Hatake!!" Anko terkesiap dan berbalik sambil mengayunkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Sayang sekali, pukulan kebanggaan Anko berhasil ditahan oleh pria yang mata kirinya ditutupi hitai-ate tersebut—dengan cara mencengkram pergelangannya.

"Hati-hati dengan tanganmu," Kakashi berkata dengan nada biasa saja, tapi terdengar seakan menyindir.

Amarah Anko makin besar. Tangannya yang masih dipegang oleh Kakashi balas mencengkram erat-erat. Secepat kilat ia melepaskan pijakannya di tanah dan menggerakkan kakinya dengan harapan mampu mengenai tubuh sang Hatake kali ini.

Sia-sia.

Kakashi menggerakkan tangannya yang satu lagi di saat yang tepat, menghalau kaki yang menyerang dengan membabi buta. "Sayang sekali," Kakashi tersenyum sambil terus menahan serangan-serangan Anko yang berlebihan.

Sebuah kunai yang meluncur tepat ke arah keduanya membuat Anko harus menghentikan segala pukulan dan tendangannya juga membuat Kakashi mengendurkan pertahanannya saat mereka mundur menghindar. Kunai tersebut menancap mantap di pagar yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Hei, hei, hei, kalau mau saling membunuh jangan sekarang. Konoha butuh lebih banyak jounin, bukan mayat tak berguna."

"Asuma!" keduanya berseru. Satu dengan nada terkejut-meremehkan dan satu lagi bernada riang yang tidak mampu menipu siapapun.

"Hokage sedang mencari-cari jounin untuk misi tingkat S," balas Asuma Sarutobi. Sebatang rokok terjepit di antara bibirnya. "Kalau kalian senggang...."

"Tsunade-sama sudah memberi libur," Anko menyela. "Hari ini kami off."

Mata Asuma melebar dalam keterkejutan. "Kalian berdua?"

"Iya," Kakashi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya—tampak jelas berusaha terlihat malu-malu yang sayang sekali... gagal. "Kami mau kencan."

Rokoknya terlepas saat Asuma ternganga tak percaya.

"Jangan percaya," Anko mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, menyadari si perokok berat di hadapannya ini akan menyebarkan gosip tidak jelas jika dibiarkan begitu saja. "Dia cuma berjanji akan mentraktirku dango sepuasnya kalau aku mau menemaninya berlatih. Cuma itu."

Anko Mitarashi adalah seorang yang tidak peka. Dia bisa saja mengaku sebagai seorang wanita yang notabene memiliki perasaan halus dan pengertian. Tapi orang yang tidak menganggap 'pergi berduaan dengan traktiran dari pihak pria untuk pihak wanita' sebagai sebuah kencan tentunya sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan yang peka.

Dan Asuma Sarutobi sangat menyadari fakta tersebut. Untungnya dia bukanlah seorang bigos—biang gosip. Paling dia hanya akan menceritakan perihal 'kencan' ini pada Kurenai—yang sepertinya akan melanjutkan cerita itu pada Tsunade-sama dan Shizune.

Keesokan harinya gosip akan menyebar secepat kecepatan Rock Lee saat gerbang Hyoumon sudah terbuka. Dan dipastikan Asuma harus tiga kali lebih waspada akan bahaya yang tiba-tiba mengancam (baca: serangan rahasia nona Anko).

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, genre fic ini bukanlah 'romance' dan seharusnya tidak ada yang namanya 'kencan' dalam fic ini. Dengan kata lain, Anko Mitarashi benar sebenar-benarnya.

**-ardhan's-**

Sparring. Atau latihan. Biasanya dilakukan di lapangan yang terdapat di seluruh Konoha. Biasanya.

Ah. Tenang saja. Kisah ini tetap memiliki alur seperti biasa. Kedua tokoh utama tidak memilih tempat yang aneh-aneh untuk berlatih. Tidak. Hanya terjadi sedikit perdebatan saat mencari lapangan yang akan digunakan.

"Hei, Hatake, kenapa ke arah ini?" Anko menghentikan langkahnya dalam kebingungan saat Kakashi melangkah ke kanan di tikungan—padahal lapangan ada di sebelah kiri.

"Lapangan sektor lima kudengar sedang kosong." Lagi-lagi Kakashi tersenyum—yang hanya tampak dari mata kanannya.

"Tapi itu berada di sisi lain desa! Kenapa tak di lapangan yang dekat-dekat saja?"

"Justru lebih jauh lebih bagus kan?"

"HAH?! Yang benar saja!" Anko berseru tidak rela. "Kau kira aku mau berjalan jauh-jauh setelah menungguimu seharian??"

"Hmmm. Semakin jauh kan kita bisa berjalan berdua lebih lama."

Sebuah tamparan berhasil membungkam mulut Kakashi Hatake.

--

"Sudah! Di situ saja!"

Anko menunjuk lapangan di tak jauh dari mereka, lapangan yang dikenal baik oleh sang pria. Lapangan yang dulu pernah digunakan saat tes _team_ tujuh.

Perasaan aneh muncul menyergap Kakashi. Lapangan itu penuh kenangan-kenangan yang menyenangkan bersama _team_-nya dulu—meski sekarang tema tersebut terpecah belah.

Ehem. Haloo, tuan Hatake?? Ini fic humor, sayang. Jangan mulai bermelankolis-ria dan mengenang masa lalu. Lupakan si bodoh Sasuke, si ganteng Naruto dan si—melirik bogem yang bersangkutan—eh, cantik Sakura. Bersenang-senanglah bersama nona Anko, tuan Hatake.

Tapi ternyata Kakashi masih tidak rela menimpa kenangan-kenangan indah tersebut dengan segala macam penyiksaan yang akan diterimanya dari Anko.

"Sektor lima saja." Kakashi bersikeras. "Aku masih ingin berjalan berduaan denganmu."

"JANGAN BERCANDA KAU!!"

Sekali lagi terjadi pertempuran ilegal di tengah jalan desa.

**-ardhan's-**

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Kakashi dan Anko menatap datar orang di hadapan mereka. Kali ini yang melerai mereka adalah Iruka Umino. Tanpa serangan kunai seperti yang dilakukan Asuma. Cukup teriakan membahana dari guru ninja tersebut yang berhasil membuat mereka berhenti bergerak—tapi Anko tetap menatap bengis Kakashi.

"Kalian membuat keributan di dekat akademi." Mata Iruka berkilat tajam. "Membuat murid-murid keluar kelas hanya untuk melihat pertarungan bodoh antara dua jounin yang seharusnya bertingkah lebih dewasa."

Tak ada balasan.

Dan entah kenapa kok makin lama makin nge-angst? Humor woy, humor! Kembalilah ke jalan yang benar, kalian semua.

Pria yang memiliki luka memanjang di hidungnya itu menghela nafas panjang. "Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Masih tetap tak ada balasan. Anko tiba-tiba nampak begitu tertarik dengan bunga di pinggir jalan sehingga mengalihkan pandangannya kesana saat Iruka berbicara. Sementara Kakashi... masih menatap Iruka dengan satu matanya yang tidak tertutupi tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, aku tahu," Iruka menggaruk-garuk dagunya. "Kalian kesepian. Gara-gara seluruh jounin mendapatkan misi tanpa henti. Kalian tidak bisa bersenang-senang seperti biasa?"

Aa. Makin berat, makin berat, makin berat. Humornya terbengkalai.

Hening. Tidak adanya jawaban malah meyakinkan Iruka bahwa tebakannya benar. Ia tersenyum. "Stress memang seharusnya dikeluarkan. Tapi jangan menjadi kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Gunakan tenagamu melawan musuh, bukan teman kalian sendiri."

"Kami tidak...." Kakashi memulai.

"Kami cuma berlatih," sela Anko kesal. "Aku tidak sebegitu bodoh untuk membunuh rekan sedesa."

Iruka memutar matanya, tak percaya.

"Oke, mungkin seharusnya kami berlatih di lapangan," Kakashi tertawa. "Sektor lima, tentunya."

BLETAKK!!

Anko masih tidak mengerti kenapa sang Hatake begitu terobsesi dengan lapangan sektor lima.

Dan saya bersyukur plot kembali ke jalur yang benar.

--

"Hei, Iruka."

"Ya?"

"Mau ikut makan dango?"

Setelah berbicara dengan Iruka, Kakashi dan Anko memutuskan untuk membatalkan rencana latihan mereka. Hari sudah beranjak sore, besok pagi mereka punya misi yang harus diselesaikan—terima kasih untuk Hokage-sama yang mempekerjakan para shinobi tanpa ampun. Dan lagipula, mereka telah puas saling pukul sedari tadi.

"Tidak," Iruka menolak sopan. "Aku tidak mau mengganggu kencan kalian."

"Ahaha...." Kakashi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, menyadari akan ada yang meledak dari sampingnya.

Benar saja, "BERAPA KALI KUBILANG, KAMI TIDAK BERKENCAN!!"

Sekali lagi, fic ini ber-genre 'humor' bukan 'romance'.

**-ardhan's-**

Kisah cinta biasanya ditutup dengan pelukan atau ciuman. Sesuatu yang menunjukkan bahwa kedua tokoh utama akan hidup _happily ever after_. Tapi cerita ini bukanlah sebuah kisah cinta. Lihat, genrenya adalah humor—meski sebenarnya tidak ada humor sedikitpun di sini—seperti yang sudah dikatakan berkali-kali di atas. Apalagi rasanya sangat aneh jikalau Kakashi Hatake dan Anko Mitarashi memiliki hubungan 'romansa'. Tidak, jangan dibayangkan. Terlalu aneh untuk jadi kenyataan.

Jadi, kisah ini diakhiri ketika matahari terbenam di sebuah kios dango—dengan suatu kalimat dari Kakashi Hatake, "Hari ini menyenangkan. Kapan-kapan mau lagi?" dan dijawab setelah tersenyum terlebih dahulu, "Yeah, asalkan kau tidak terlambat lebih dari satu jam, Hatake."

Sang pria ikut tersenyum.

Mengingat kebiasaan buruk yang dimiliki oleh seorang Kakashi Hatake, sepertinya kencan—walau Anko tidak mau menyebutnya seperti itu—kedua mereka akan diawali dengan sebuah teriakan penuh amarah. Lagi.

***~end~***

**-**

**-**

**-**

Ini fic Naruto pertama saya! XDD Gomen kalo Kakashi OOC _*hoh, sejak kapan Kakashi akrab sama Anko?? dan ngajakin sparring berdua doang? dan kencan makan dango???*_. Oke, itu kesalahan terbesar. Dan Anko malah kayak jadi cewek pemarah yang suka berantem _*mana image gadis cool yang suka jilat-jilat kunai ituuu???*_. Ergh. _Too much OOCness, I guess_. Tapi hati saya yang terdalam ingin membuat pairing KakaAnko ini... sebelum saya menistakan jiwa raga dengan tantangan infantrum terbaru nanti. Dan... genre HUMOR??? Ampuuun, lucu darimana, neng?? Garing abis rasanya (=__=;). Bener kan? Harusnya genrenya general aja. Oh, well, yaudahlah.

Segala kritik, saran dan caci maki akan saya terima dengan lapang dada *mengingat karya ini cukup pantas dikata-katai, HUAHAHAHA*. Tapi diutamakan yang membangun yaa :) Terima kasih.

Oya, udah saya EDIT dan makin garing. Masih mau mencacimaki? Sangat dipersilakan :)

**Silakan tekan tombol di bawah ini ;D**


End file.
